It's Always the Quiet Ones
by shnazzy jazzy
Summary: Troy & Gabriella have never met. They meet during a masquerade & instantly connect. Troy then needs a tutor and Gabriella is chosen for the job. What happens when they meet again but don't know it? Can Gabriella teach Troy that cliques don't matter?
1. Masquerade

_**It's Always the Quiet Ones**_

**A/N**: This story takes place as if High School Musical never happened. It takes place in college for our main characters. Gabriella may seem a bit edgier and confident than before, but it is all for the sake of my story. I'm sorry that the first chapter is pretty short. I hope I'll be able to lengthen the chapters in the future.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except a cell phone, an iPod, and a toothbrush. Stuff you recognize isn't mine.

Chapter 1: **_Masquerade_**

****

It was hot in _Oxygen_. The new club was celebrating its grand opening with a Masquerade Bash on New Year's Eve. The bass of the music was making the whole room vibrate and there were at least seventy five people on the dance floor, moving to the heavy hits of the song.

Troy Bolton sat laughing with a group of his teammates. Chad Danforth, his best friend, was retelling the story on how he broke up with his most recent girlfriend. The whole basketball team was celebrating the New Year with drinks, girls, and dancing.

Troy was wearing dark jeans and a blazer over a t-shirt. Over his face, he wore a black half mask, as _Oxygen_ was holding a masquerade. All of his other teammates were all wearing similar masks as well.

"—and then she takes her chocolate sundae and tries to dump it on my head! But it's too bad, that it was still frozen… she kept shaking the cup over my head hoping something would spill out and into my hair. But still nothing. Then she storms out. After she walked out the door, I couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic the scene was," Chad stated.

Troy let out a small laugh. "No wonder you haven't had a girlfriend that lasted longer than three weeks, man!" The whole team, including Chad, bellowed out in response.

Troy smiled. Those guys were some wild fellows. He got up to go to the bar to get another drink.

After he grabbed his beer from the bartender, Troy was suddenly pushed into the table as some people from the dance floor moved out to make some room. He turned around to yell at the guys who pushed him, but he stopped when he heard that the chatter on the dance floor quieted. The club goers were looking, mesmerized, at a woman in the middle of the dance floor.

Troy followed their gaze and his breath caught.

An angel with long, dark hair was dancing to the music. She was wearing a short red dress with a very low cut back. She was also wearing a matching red mask on her face. He also noticed a small tattoo of a sleeping dragon on her lower back. All Troy could think was, _Damn, that girl is hot._

But what really caught his attention were her movements. She moved perfectly in tune to the music. She danced like she was a part of the music and if the music would stop, she would disappear. Troy felt that no one, including himself, deserved to watch her dance. It was ethereal.

* * *

Gabriella Montez let out a relieved sigh when she stepped onto the dance floor. The last time she had the time to go out and have some fun was in the summer. Dancing was always a form of release to her. She could always rely on the movements to help her release stress. It was too bad that all the people who tried to dance with her weren't up to her standards. _Oh well,_ she thought, _here's another night to dancing alone_.

* * *

Troy let out a breath. He walked back toward his group of friends, not keeping his eyes off the mystery girl. When he reached the table, he noticed that the whole team was watching his girl as well. He watched as a blonde man in a somewhat flamboyant shirt and matching hat danced towards her. He let out a sigh of relief when the girl turned down the man's invitation to dance. 

Chad leant over to him and whispered in his ear. "I bet you can get her to dance with you… Go ahead and try." Chad pushed him towards the dance floor. _Here we go._

**A/N**: Should I continue? I have the whole story somewhat planned out. If you want to read what happens next then tell me in a review. Reviews make me very happy... hint hint. Anyway tell me what you think!


	2. Mystery

_**It's Always the Quiet Ones**_

**A/N**: My brother goes to Virginia Tech and want to thank God for keeping him safe. Readers of this story, please take some time out of your day to remember April 16, 2007. Also, I would like to say Congratulations to **_Zanessa.luv.4eva_** for discovering the secret character in the last chapter!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except a cell phone, an iPod, and a toothbrush. Stuff you recognize isn't mine.

Chapter 2: **_Mystery_**

Gabriella was getting tired. All of the dancing was making her thirsty. She was about to stop when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her to his body. From what her senses told her, he was an athlete because of the muscles that she felt through the thin material of his shirt. She could also smell a faint remnant of his aftershave and another scent that she connected to the natural smell of a man. Gabriella turned around to take a look at her most recent dance partner and decide if he was a keeper.

_Holy crap. Look at those blue eyes._ Gabriella wasn't expecting someone so, so, _gorgeous_. His eyes were an ocean of blue and she seemed to get lost in them automatically.

"Hi."

"Hi."

* * *

Troy took a deep breath. _Did it suddenly get hot in here?_ He took off his blazer and then started walking confidently toward his mystery girl. 

She looked like she was slowing down and was about to stop. He grabbed her hand to get her attention and then pulled her to his chest. His mystery girl seemed tiny in his arms and somehow she fit into them perfectly. They began moving a bit together forming a rhythm and seconds later she began to turn around.

_Wow. Her eyes were really stunning._ Troy felt his breath catch again when he looked at her up close. _This girl is probably the closest to perfect I can get_.

"Hi."

"Hi."

An awkward silence ensued as the two swayed together to the music.

"My name is ----," The girl in his arms silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Shush… I like a mystery. Let's just dance."

Gabriella turned around again, her back towards her front, and the two were pushed even closer together, due to the now crowded dance floor. His hands held her hips closer to his as they gyrated to the music. When the music sped up, Gabriella reached her arms up and wrapped them around Troy's neck and he responded by wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. The beat of the music overcame all cells of their bodies. And the only things that mattered were the music, the movement, and themselves.

* * *

The two danced together and it wasn't until the last song of the night that they spoke again. The last song was a slow ballad and Gabriella slowly turned around in his arms to face him one last time. She placed her hands on his lower stomach and sensually dragged her hands up his chest around his neck, feeling him tense up in pleasure. 

Troy had placed his hands low on her back. He began stroking her back lightly and he felt her shiver. They were looking deep into each other's eyes, trying to see into each other's soul.

Troy broke the silence. "What's the significance of the dragon?" He whispered it in her ear.

"It's my motto: It's always the quiet ones."

Troy's eyes glanced quickly to her lips and then back to her beautiful eyes. She glanced at his lips, then back into his eyes and she quickly rid the already small space between their bodies as their lips met.

The chemistry between them exploded at the contact. Their tongues battled and the two felt complete. Her hand began to play with his hair as they kissed. Troy let one hand lower to her butt and the other began to stroke her cheek. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds until Troy had grasped the edge of mystery girl's mask. It was then that she pushed him away.

Troy felt incomplete immediately, "Didn't you feel the chemistry between us? How will I know who you are, if I can't see your face?" He sputtered in disapproval.

She leant once more and whispered in his ear, "Just call me Ella." She suddenly turned around and fled out the exit.

Troy stared after her fleeing form. _Ella…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: I know the length of the chapter didn't get longer, but I still hope you're enjoying the fic so far! In the coming chapters, we will glimpse into the lives of Troy's and Gabriella's school lives. And how they collide. Please review if you want to see what comes next! Thanks for reading.


	3. Meeting

_**It's Always the Quiet Ones**_

**A/N**: This chapter is a little longer than the other ones. I'll try to make each chapter longer, but i honestly think it will stay the same length throughout the story. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except a cell phone, an iPod, and a toothbrush. Stuff you recognize isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 2: _**Meeting**_

_Troy was standing in the middle of the dance floor, while throngs of people danced wildly behind him. He waited. Suddenly, __**she**__ walked into the room wearing a slinky black dress and a matching mask. __**His**__ Ella had arrived._

_The other people in the room disappeared as he stalked toward her. By the time Troy had reached her side, Ella had begun her tantalizing dancing. He stopped her with his hand on her arm. Ella gazed into his eyes and accepted his silent invitation to dance._

_The song had then turned into a soft R&B rhythm. The couple began to sway, her back to his chest. Ella's right hand rested on his shoulder and her other hand was on the outside of his leg, as if attempting to pull their bodies closer together. Troy's hands were on her hips, pulling her closer as well, his cheek resting on her head as he smelled her hair. _

_Ella turned around halfway through the song and laid her cheek upon his chest. Troy swore she could here his heartbeat speed up at the contact. She was here in his arms again. She picked her head up and began tracing his lips with her eyes. Quickly, as if scared of his reaction, Ella looked into his eyes, and Troy understood. He leant over his lips centimeters, now millimeters apart, and then –_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Damn it!" Troy yelled out loud. He really needed to remember to turn off his alarm during the weekend.

For the past three weeks, Troy had been having the same dream about the same girl, every night. And every night, his alarm would wake him up before the same part: right before they were about to kiss.

Chad walked into their shared dorm and stopped in his tracks when he saw Troy angrily through his alarm clock at the foot of his bed.

"Did you have a dream about Tattoo Girl again? Ella was it?" Chad asked, with a small, humorous smile on his face.

Troy said something back, but Chad couldn't hear him. He thought Troy was trying to suffocate himself with a pillow. Chad couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Troy was about to throw the pillow at his head, when the dorm room telephone rang. He slowly put down the pillow and reached for the phone. A call on the dorm room telephone was never good news. Everyone would usually call on each other's cell phones in any other case.

"Hello?" he asked hesitantly.

"Good morning Mr. Bolton. This is Mrs. Wing, your Calculus professor. I need to speak to you concerning my class. We will meet at 11 o'clock, a half an hour from now. Please be prompt, Mr. Bolton."

"Yes ma'am." _Oh, shit.

* * *

_

_Why does it have to be me?_ Troy knew the reason why Mrs. Wing had called him down to her office. He was failing her class. _I knew I should have been studying for her exams, doing the homework, and taking notes instead of fooling around and practicing with Chad and the team and daydreaming about Ella._ He clutched his head in annoyance.

"Please come in, Mr. Bolton."

He jumped in surprise. He was caught up in his self-depreciating thoughts that he didn't hear Mrs. Wing open her door. Troy looked up and there she was holding her door open with a grim look upon her face. He took a deep breath and walked toward his impending doom.

"Do you know why you're here, Mr. Bolton?" Mrs. Wing asked when, he had settled into his chair.

"I have an inkling of an idea, ma'am."

"You are here because at the moment you are not doing so well in this class, Mr. Bolton. The past couple quizzes we have had, you have failed," Troy winced. "You have not been handing in your homework," he made a pained face. "And we have a large exam coming up in three weeks, Mr. Bolton. You need to pick up the slack!"

By this time, Troy felt very ashamed of himself. This was the first time he was failing a class ever. He opened his mouth to make an excuse, but Mrs. Wing cut him off.

"I know that you have basketball to worry about, Mr. Bolton, but you knew of the responsibilities of keeping good grades to be able to stay the captain of the team. However, I am feeling quite generous today, so I arranged a tutor to help you, Mr. Bolton."

_A tutor? Man, I don't need one of those geeky, weird kids helping me out._ Troy was startled out of his thoughts when the door behind him opened suddenly. He sucked in a deep breath when he saw a beautiful Filipina girl walk into the room. She wore a knee length, flowered skirt and a pink blouse. Troy thought she looked familiar, but pushed the thought away. He had probably seen her before on campus.

"Mr. Bolton, I would like to introduce you to your tutor."

Mrs. Wing quietly left the two so they could become more acquainted.

"Hi. I'm Troy." He thrust out his hand for her to shake.

She lightly grabbed his hand, held it, and looked straight into his blue eyes. "Hello. My name is Gabby Montez."

Troy could only think, _Maybe this tutor thing isn't so bad at all._

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter, Troy and Gabriella will start to form a close friendship/relationship. I hope I will be able to get it out some time next week. If not hopefully soon after that. I'm sorry (in advance) for the wait. Please **_REVIEW_** so I can hear your thoughts and views about my story so far. Have a nice day!


	4. Math

_**It's Always the Quiet Ones**_

**A/N**: I'm _**EXTREMELY SORRY**_ for the extremely long wait. It's been what… 4 months since I last updated. The reason why this chapter took so long to put up was because life was kind of busy for me and in this chapter nothing big really happens. It's mostly going to be about Troy's thought on Gabby. And what I said about Gabriella in previous author notes about her being edgier… well, that was Ella… Gabby, not so much. But remember,_ it's always the quiet ones_! So enjoy!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except a cell phone, an iPod, and a toothbrush. Stuff you recognize isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 4: _**Math**_

"… and the last answer I got was _6i – 7_. Is that what you got?"

Troy looked over her shoulder trying to see if he had gotten the correct answer on the practice quiz Gabby had given him.

It was already their second tutoring session and Troy had already had his grade for his Calculus class go up a letter. Instead of an F, he was at a D.

In Troy's eyes, Gabby Montez was a lifesaver. He was already at a passing grade for Calculus, but he was continuing the tutoring sessions in hopes of raising his grade to at least an A or a B. He began to actually look forward to the tutoring sessions, which was weird, because they had to nothing do with school and not sports or parties. His tutor was easy to talk to and a very good listener. Plus, it didn't hurt that she was very pretty and _really_ nice… okay, maybe a little _**OVERLY**_ nice.

To sum up Gabby Montez in one word, Troy would say passionate. During their first session, she had been quiet and reserved, but she opened up a little bit by the end. He had learned that he was one of five students that she was tutoring at a time and she had different teaching methods for each. She spent many hours of her free time saving animals in a shelter and helping out in a nursing home. She helped raise money to purchase a section of a rainforest in order to protect it from destructive tree cutters and also helped plant trees in the community. She became a vegetarian when she was ten years old and drove a Hybrid car. Gabby also had time to wait on tables on the weekends at the local Applebee's. Did he mention that she had taken practically every advanced course available at the college?

Basically, Gabby Montez was pretty much an introverted saint and everything against what Troy Bolton looked for in a girl. _But damn, did she smell good._

Troy usually went for the 'blonde-cheerleader-ditzy-no personality' type of girl because to him, they were pretty easy to figure out. But maybe he felt that he needed someone more challenging. That my have been why he was attracted to Ella so much.

Ella was an enigma. She was _freaking_ gorgeous and seemed to have brains and a great personality.

Gabby came in second compared to Ella. While Gabby was beautiful and highly intelligent, her shy and saint-like attitude was a turn on and a turn off. It showed her as a kind, caring, and not overly vocal person, but at the same time, Troy didn't believe that he could fit into his lifestyle: sports, rowdy parties and clubs every weekend, and friends who laughed at the misfortune of others and made fun of those who weren't as "cool." It didn't help that his friends considered her "kind" as "geeky losers."

"—even listening, Troy Bolton?!"

Troy jumped in surprise and blushed when he realized he had drowned out the object of his thought's voice and had focused on those inner thoughts. His blush darkened when he realized that he had been leaning his chin on her shoulder for the past two minutes.

"Sorry, Gabby," was all he could say. But when he saw her rolling her eyes and blushing as well, he felt a little bit better.

"As I was saying earlier: Good job. You are honestly one of the most difficult students I have had to tutor, but you upped your work ethic today. So I made you these brownies as a reward, but since you went off into a different world…" she trailed off.

Then Gabby gave him a look that he had never seen before on her face in the almost three hours he knew her (**A/N**: one and a half hours per session) nor expected to see on her face, _ever_. She had her head tilted downward, but her eyes sparkled with laughter as she gazed at him through her eyelashes, a mischievous smile on her face.

But in those unforgettable three seconds in which _**the look**_ (as he would dub it for the rest of his life) occurred, two thoughts repeated in Troy Bolton's mind: '_Where the hell did that drastic personality change come from?_' and '_**That**__ honestly had to be the __**sexiest**__ thing I've ever seen in my life._'

But then Gabby had to ruin that hot moment by shoving the plate of brownies into his face.

Troy Bolton was definitely _confused_.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait, but I doubt it. And I'm sorry it wasn't a really long chapter. Honestly, this story isn't really going to be lengthy. There will probably only be about three chapters left. Please _**REVIEW **_on what you thought about this chapter, even if you have to yell at me for not updating in a really long time. I hope to get the next chapter up before school starts in September, but I doubt that's going to happen because I still have about 6 books of summer reading to do… I love you guys!! And again _**REVIEW**_!!!!! 


	5. Magnetic

_**It's Always the Quiet Ones**_

**A/N**: I'm really sorry for the very short length of the last chapter. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except a cell phone, an iPod, and a toothbrush. Stuff you recognize isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 5: _**Magnetic**_

"When I call out your name, please come up to my desk. I will be returning your most recent tests to you. Travis Wall…"

_Dang it_, Troy hated this. Mrs. Wing always started alphabetically backwards whenever she handed things back. She stated that in school she was always called last because of her last name. Of course, his last name had to start with a 'B.'

"Danny Tidwell…"

Troy had studied the most he had ever studied for anything and honestly, he didn't believe that you could even study for a math class. The night before the test, Gabby had held him for an extra hour, just to help him memorize all the identities. He didn't know the "significance" of _cosx_ until she had pretty much pounded it into his head.

But Troy didn't mind. He definitely didn't mind seeing more of her. The more and more time he spent with her, the more surprised he became. With her 'saintly' personality, he discovered that she had a sarcastic sense of humor. When he was unsure of how to solve a problem, she didn't get fed up with him, she slowly went over what he needed to do again and again, and sometimes, again. He never met someone with as much patience as Gabby did.

"Ivan Koumaev… Sabra Johnson… Allison Holker… Neil Haskell… Jaimie Goodwin…"

However, _the look_ didn't return. Although, there was a time when she brought candy as a reward and was sucking on it during her lesson. Troy couldn't help but stare at her mouth for at least thirty seconds until Gabby caught him staring. And then to top it all off, she winked at him before Troy could stutter out an excuse. After that, Troy needed a drink of water. When he came back, Gabby was back to being innocent and shy. She definitely confused him.

"Mr. Bolton, are you going to come up and get this test? Or are you going to stare out into space for a few minutes longer?"

Troy jumped and looked around in confusion. His entire Calculus class was staring at him, the majority of the girls giggling behind their hands and whispering to each other. Mrs. Wing was looking expectedly up at him. He shrugged the embarrassing moment off as he went to the main desk.

"Here is your test Mr. Bolton. I have to say that these tutoring sessions that Ms. Montez has been giving you have definitely been paying off. Congratulations."

One look at his test, and Troy nearly fainted. He got an A- on the test, which brought his current Calculus standing to a B+. After a week and a half of tutoring from the miracle worker, Gabby Montez, he had gone from an F to a B+. He needed to celebrate.

* * *

_Thank God, I am out of this class. Why do I have to take a physical education class anyway?_ Gabby had just gotten out of her volleyball class and had just finished showering. She hated Wednesdays because that was the only time that the stupid class occurred. That was the only class that made her nervous, while others believed that Biochemistry was the class of hell. When it came to sports, she was a total klutz who lacked hand-eye coordination. _The only grace I have is when I'm on the dance floor._ But that grace wasn't apparent when Troy Bolton came out of nowhere and surprised her.

Gabby screamed in fright as Troy grabbed her shoulders.

"Troy! What was that for?!"

"Sorry, Gabby. But I needed to share some great news. I got an A- on my Calculus test…"

"Really?" she looked at me in earnest.

"And that officially brings my grade to a B+! All tha—"

Troy was cut off when Gabby dropped her school books on the ground and then suddenly launched herself into his arms.

"Oh my God! Good job! I knew you could do it!"

He automatically wrapped his arms tighter around her waist as they embraced. "I couldn't have done it without you," he whispered softly in her ear. _She feels so right in my arms_.

They spent a few more seconds caught up in their hug until they realized the other students in the hall. They sprung apart abashed and ignored each others gaze as they began picking up Gabby's dropped books.

He took the books that she was holding and began walking her to her class, but he couldn't help letting his fingers graze her hand. As they neared the classroom, Troy's heart began beating faster.

He took a deep breath, when they stopped in front of the classroom door, and then asked her a question that had been on his mind for a few days.

"So… uhh… you wanna go celebrate my good Calculus grade with me and… umm… have dinner tomorrow?" _God I sound like an idiot_. Troy held his breath and awaited her answer. He'd never had that much trouble asking out a girl before. But Gabby wasn't the type of girl he usually asked out anyway.

Gabby was blushing a little before she answered, "Umm… okay. Kinda like a date?"

"Well… yea." Now it was getting a little embarrassing.

"Okay."

"Okay."

After a few more awkward seconds, Troy bent down and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow, Gabby." And when he handed her books back to her before he left, he couldn't help let their hands touch again.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next chapter is Troy's and Gabriella's date and then things will start to get a little hectic. However, I don't know how soon that chapter will be up because I start school next week. 

A massive cake goes to the people who can tell me where the names of Troy's Calculus classmates are from!!

Please _**REVIEW**_!!! I want to know what you thought about the chapter. Comments and criticisms are welcome!


	6. Mayhem

_**It's Always the Quiet Ones**_

**A/N**: I think that this length is the longest a chapter is going to be. The next chapter actually may be half of this length. So I'm sorry that this chapter is long and the next one most likely won't be.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except a cell phone, an iPod, and a toothbrush. Stuff you recognize isn't mine.

**Dedication**: This chapter is kind of pokes fun at the amount of nicknames Gabriella Montez has acquired since her existence in the HSM franchise. Tell me if I missed any.

Chapter 6: _**Mayhem**_

****

It was Thursday afternoon. Gabriella officially had two hours, 43 minutes, and eight seconds until Troy Bolton, the hottest kid on campus, came to pick her up from her dorm for her 'first' date.

_Technically, this isn't my first date. Ella's been asked out by guys, but they had always been scared away when the 'Gabby' came out. This would be the first time that 'Gabby' had gone out on a date… GOD! Why did I have to confuse myself with these different nicknames for myself? From now on, I should just ask everyone to call me Brie!_

She shook herself out of her thoughts. Gabriella Montez had a date with Troy Bolton that she had to get ready for.

* * *

At exactly 6:55, Troy Bolton arrived at the front of the East Girls' Dorm Hall. He was dressed in dark wash jeans, a plain red shirt, and his signature blazer. He had an orchid in his hand to give to his date.

Troy was really nervous. Chad had invited him to the local Longhorn Steakhouse to watch the big game. He had declined the offer, stating he had plans already. His friends usually didn't question him after that. Troy didn't think that they were ready to learn that he had asked "Geeky Gabby" out on a date. He **did** like Gabby, but she wasn't an 'Ella.'

He jumped out of his thoughts when he heard heels clicking against the tile of the hallway. He checked his watch… 6:58.

Troy's jaw dropped when he finally saw Gabby. She was wearing a flowing knee length dress that was a royal purple color with loose sleeves and a deep v-neck. She wore a black camisole underneath, black leggings, and a pair of black ankle boots. Her hair was tied in a low side ponytail and she wore a long gold chain around her neck. In Troy's opinion, Gabby looked absolutely gorgeous.

Gabby blushed under his intense, but appreciative, gaze. She even giggled slightly when he handed her the orchid and led her to his car.

* * *

At Serenity, the beautiful outdoor restaurant, the two had taken an outer most table and were enjoying a view of the lake and the couples walking along the pier.

They had easily fallen into a conversation about music, school, and life in general. Troy insisted that they order each other's meals to see how well they knew each other. He remembered that she was a vegetarian and ordered her a Balsamic Mozzarella and Tomato Salad. Gabby ordered him the Macaroni and Cheese claiming that it was "the food of the Gods." (One Tree Hill, anyone?)

As the night progressed and they were already half way through their main course, Gabriella had an idea.

"Let's play 20 Questions and no lying. I'll go first… Um…" she giggled. "Actually, you go first."

Troy smiled. She was so cute sometimes. "Uh… what's your favorite color?"

"Blue," Gabriella answered automatically. She silently sighed in relief when he didn't ask why. She couldn't tell him that her favorite color had previously been lavender until she had seen his eyes. She blushed at the thought. His eyes kind of reminded her of the guy from New Years.' "What was your favorite movie as a kid?"

He paused in thought. "As dorky as it sounds, it would have to be The Lion King. Timon and Pumbaa were awesome. I actually tried to eat a bug once because of them." They both laughed out loud. It was a ridiculous thought that Troy Bolton, the big man on campus, had tried to eat a bug and was actually telling someone about it.

"So Gabby, what was your most embarrassing moment?"

"Back in my old high school, during lunch, I had a huge thing of cheese fries on my tray. I was walking back to my table when I slipped on a puddle of milk. I was able to regain my footing, but my fries went flying into the air and landed on Sharpay Evan's chest…Yes, her name was Sharpay. She was the most popular girl in school and swore to humiliate me the rest of my life. It's a good thing that I moved away the next week!"

He stifled his laughter as best as he could so Gabby would not feel humiliated again. She just swatted him on the arm.

"Next question… what's your favorite memory at this moment?"

Troy took a while to answer. He had three memories he could think of right now: kissing Ella at New Years' (but he couldn't tell the girl he was on a date with that he was thinking of someone else), "_the look_," and the fun times during his tutoring sessions. He chose the latter.

He took a deep breath. "Honestly, Gabby," He took her hand in his, "I loved all the times I spent with you."

Gabriella could only look at him in disbelief.

Troy kissed her fingers in response.

Gabriella stayed silent. This moment was going perfectly, but maybe it was too good to be true. Their hands were still clasped together.

"Gabby, I told you something close to my heart. Tell me something that you have never told anyone else."

She felt that it was a very daring question. But she felt she could take the chance and put her trust in him. Troy had stated that he liked 'Gabby' and 'Ella' was no way involved. _That had to mean something, right?_

"… I love to dance." Troy squeezed her hand in encouragement.

"… And well, whenever I have the time, I love to go out to the local club and dance my heart away." She broke free from his gaze and looked out into scenery. "I help so many people out every day, so dancing has become a type of therapy for me. It's the only time that I do something for myself and not someone else."

Gabriella looked back towards him and their eyes locked. They both felt themselves being pulled very slowly towards each other and they didn't mind. Gabriella continued, their eyes flickering between each other's eyes and lips. They were millimeters apart, leaning over the table. "This other side of me is like my alter ego. I call her—"

"TROY! MY MAN! There you are!" Troy and Gabriella sprung apart in surprise. Troy looked around bewildered, searching for the source of the voice with bad timing. He focused on Chad and half of his team jogging from the pier and towards him. He looked at his watch. _Damn it. The game ended a half an hour ago and the guys usually find me to discuss what tactics were used during the game to apply to their own._

"Yo, man, you missed a really good game. The Red Hawks won by…" Chad trailed off when he noticed that Troy wasn't alone.

All were silent. Chad gazed at Gabby, a slightly appreciative smirk on his face. He began to nod in approval about his taste in women, "Nice job, ma—"

He rapidly cut himself off and jerked his head toward her, a look of recognition suddenly in his eyes. "Geeky Gabby?!?"

He turned his attention towards Troy when Gabby began to sink down into her seat. "Dude, you ditched us to go on a date with Geeky Gabby?" He looked expectantly at Troy.

_What the hell. This has turned out for the worse. The girl I like is sitting right there, but I am expected to have nothing to do with her 'kind.'_ Troy didn't know what do, so he panicked.

"No. This isn't a date. We were just celebrating the fact that I passed Calculus. Chad, I don't even like her. Geeky Gabby means nothing to me." He risked a glance towards Gabriella and cringed inwardly. She looked hurt, confused, and angry. Her eyes were even beginning to tear. Troy couldn't bear to look at her hurt expression and hung his head.

"Gabby, Gabby, Gabby… Troy never really liked you. Honestly, I have no idea why he brought you to this nice place. He's interested in someone that isn't you anyway," Chad mocked. "Troy, what was Tattoo Girl's name again? The one from New Years? Oh yea, it was Ella." He turned his attention to Gabby one last time. "Gabby, you ain't an Ella." Then he and the rest of the basketball team turned and left, yelling a goodbye to Troy, and laughing at the expense of Gabriella.

There was an awkward silence. Troy was thinking of something to make up for his hurtful words he had said and missed the realizations that Gabriella had made.

Gabriella had listened to what Chad said to her and inwardly smacked herself at her stupidity. _Are you freaking kidding me? The guy that I had an instant connection to on New Years and the guy that I started to like is the same person. How did I not notice it? They have the same eyes!_ She was not only angry at herself for not making the connection, she was also angry at Troy. Troy did not defend her. She thought that he was different. He seemed so honest when he told her that he liked her, but then completely changed when his friends were involved.

"Gabby, I am so sor—" Troy started but Gabriella cut him off. She made up her mind.

"Troy, am I just **that** embarrassing to be around? Do you have to push me down when your friends are here?" Gabriella stood up and gathered her things. "I began to show you who I really am. You were going to be the first person that I really opened up to. But you showed me a side of yourself that I didn't like. Just remember one thing, Troy Bolton: It's always the quiet ones." Gabriella turned around and left Troy staring forlornly after her.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! To those who thought the date would turn out successful, you were half right!! Anyway, please **_REVIEW_** and tell me what you thought. Did you like the amount of Gabby's, Ella's, and Brie's? Did you get confused with the different nicknames? I hope the length was good, but they will probably end up being shorter in the future. Have a nice day!

**__**

**__**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**

Shnazzy jazzy


	7. Melt

_**It's Always the Quiet Ones**_

**A/N**: I'm extremely sorry about the long wait. I had this past week off because of my school's winter break, but I also had to clean my room (before, I had to walk through my room like walking through a pit of snakes) and laundry (seven large loads of laundry).

However, I have reasons for the huge lack of an update:

Reason 1: My senior year sucks right now. Whoever said that senior year is the best year is a liar. I have school, dance, homework, 4 choir groups, church, chores, college applications, preparations for my big 18th birthday party, and work all to juggle.

Reason 2: I'm just plain lazy and I procrastinate. Okay, that's so not a reason, but look at Reason 1.

Reason 3: This was just a really awkward chapter for me to write… maybe I find it hard to write angst and depression and stuff. So I just couldn't find the words that I needed. That's also a reason that this chapter seems rushed and incomplete.

So please, please don't hate me. I give cookies!?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except a cell phone, an iPod, and a toothbrush. Stuff you recognize isn't mine.

Chapter 7: _**Melt**_

It had only been seven minutes since he stepped into _Heartbeat_, the most local club, and Troy Bolton was already halfway through his second beer. He wanted to get hammered, so he would not be able to remember the disappointed look that Gabby had given him last night. Maybe he would forget about her entirely, if only for a few hours. Gabby Montez had been running through his mind all day (and night), but not in the usual good way.

_"Gabby, I'm so sor—"_

_"Troy, am I just __**that**__ embarrassing to be around? Do you have to push me down when your friends are here?" she stood up and gathered her things. "I began to show you who I really am. You were going to be the first person that I really opened up to. But you showed me a side of yourself that I didn't like. Just remember one thing, Troy Bolton: It's always the quiet ones." Gabby turned around and left Troy staring forlornly after her._

_He had stayed sitting there staring into the direction she had left until the manager of the restaurant had to kick him out because they were closing. He drove all the way home in a daze, the same question running through his head, __**How did the perfect night turn out for the worse?**_

_He had walked into his dorm and ignored Chad's excited chatter. He went straight toward his bedroom and fell face first into his pillow, muffling a groan. Troy had tossed and turned all night, still in the same clothes he wore on the date, and had not gotten a wink of sleep._

_When Troy finally pulled himself out of bed at two in the afternoon, Chad had automatically shoved a basketball into his hands and pushed him out the door toward the practice court._

_To say Troy did not play well would have been an understatement. He had missed every single shot he attempted, got hit once or twice in the face while trying to catch a pass (fortunately, he didn't bruise easily), and tripped multiple times trying to simply dribble down the court. All he could think about was Gabby, Gabby, Gabby._

_The coach had noticed his lack of concentration in his star player (who hadn't?) and had pulled him from the scrimmage and allowed him to leave early. Troy had immediately checked his watch and sped towards the library. Gabby usually spent her Friday afternoons studying in the library and Troy hoped he could catch her to talk._

_He sped towards her usual spot and groaned. She wasn't there. Discouraged and upset he sat down in her seat and splayed his hands on the table, hoping to touch, feel, sense anything of Gabby's. He hung his head and sighed in disappointment._

_Troy had stayed in that spot for another hour and a half, waiting, hoping for Gabby to come. When his watch beeped, signaling that it was five o'clock, he gave up and went straight to his dormitory._

_Once he had walked through the doorway, Chad immediately confronted him._

"_Yo, dude! What was with you in practice today? You sucked so bad that my two year old niece could beat you and she's still being potty trained!"_

_Troy hesitated before he answered, "Uh… yea…I had a lot on my mind."_

"_Well, you know what will clear your mind? A good time at _Heartbeat_. It's definitely been a while since you got drunk... Man, when was the last time you got laid?" He continued when Troy didn't answer. "Just be ready by 7:30. We're going to dinner before we hit the club."_

_Troy actually felt that Chad had a point. Maybe he did need to just get so drunk that he would not be able to remember anything, especially Gabby. First things first, he needed a shower._

So here he was, sitting at the bar, now nursing his third beer. Troy handled his liquor well, so he was just starting to feel the effects. He was now watching the other people mingling and dancing around the club. He had ignored the numerous women attempting to come on to him, instead choosing to watch the other people mingling and dancing around the club. He thought he had seen dark curly hair reminding him of Gabby, but shook off he notion. Maybe the alcohol was making him see things. He needed something stronger to drink. He needed to stop reminiscing about her.

He had downed his second shot of whiskey and had asked the bartender for another, when the chatter of the crowd within the club lessened and only the music could be heard. He thought nothing of it until Chad had stumbled up to him, excited and a little intoxicated.

"Troy boy, I think Tattoo Girl is here! Go find her and go get laid!"

At the mention of Tattoo Girl, Ella, Troy's head swung around towards the dance floor, searching. All thoughts of Gabby's disappointed face disappearing from his mind. He **needed** to find Ella.

And there she was. It seemed that fate was on his side for the first time that day, for a path had cleared from his spot at the bar towards the middle of the dance floor where she was dancing, her back towards him.

She was wearing a tight, turquoise midriff bearing top that showed off her dragon tattoo. She also wore black skinny jeans with a pair of turquoise stilettos. Her long, curly hair was wild and let down, swaying as she moved her body to the bass of the music.

He knew it was his Ella. Besides the obvious sleeping dragon tattoo on her lower back, he felt the familiar pull he felt towards her like the day he first saw her. Ella was here and she was going to be his once again.

* * *

Here she was at _Heartbeat_, dancing her troubles away. Gabriella tried to release her thoughts of Troy Bolton, '_the freaking idiot_,' but he was the only thing on her mind and she couldn't get him out. She had been dancing twenty minutes since she stepped into the club, and three people had already tried to dance with her. But she was completely unaware of her surroundings: the lusty stares of the men, the jealous glares of the women, the silence of the people. The only thing she was conscious of was the beat of the music. Until she felt it: a familiar gaze from a blue eyed boy that she was coincidentally trying to forget.

She felt his warmth behind her as Troy grabbed her hips and pulled her towards himself. Gabriella heard him whisper, "_Ella… I missed you…_" in desire and couldn't help but close her eyes in yearning; he still didn't connect that Gabby was Ella and Ella was Gabby. Here was the man who unknowingly broke her heart, but was now dancing so tantalizingly close to her that there was no space between them. She kept her face angled downward, Troy's view of her face obstructed by her hair. Gabriella didn't want him to figure out who she really was just yet. She just wanted to dance.

They had been dancing together for four songs. Troy's hands had begun roaming her body, and at the moment, one hand was splayed on her toned stomach, pulling her closer towards his chest, her hand on top of his. His other hand lay on her upper thigh, his thumb rubbing the junction between her thigh and pelvis. Gabriella's other hand was reaching behind her for Troy's head, running it through his hair.

Their position was intimate. They were dancing with no space between them, her hips grinding into his, making him groan. Troy gave in to her pull of seduction and lowered his head, her hand still running through his hair, and began to kiss her neck. Gabriella gasped at the contact; his hands pulled her tighter into his body, her hand in his hair pulled his head closer to her neck, desperate for more.

"_Troy…_" Immediately after she had accidentally, moaned his name aloud, Troy froze. He remembered every moment he had spent with Ella and was certain he had never told her his name.

He quickly turned her body around to see her face to face and his breath caught.

"**Gabby?!?**"

* * *

**A/N**: I hope the last section of this chapter made up for the wait. But please don't hate me for the really long update. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up within the month, but I honestly won't have a long break from everything until April. So don't hate me…

Please _**REVIEW**_ this chapter! I need to know if this chapter was worth the wait… Also, please spend some time reading my one-shot "_Winning, Losing, Confusing_." _**REVIEW**_ing that story would be nice too!! If you've stuck to this story and didn't give up on me, I love you!

**_REVIEW_!**


End file.
